


Charmed Meets Merlin: Tea

by KokoroJunnayai



Series: Charmed Meets [10]
Category: Charmed, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute headcanon, Gen, Merlin and Piper have tea, also tea, exactly what it sounds like, who doesn't love tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoroJunnayai/pseuds/KokoroJunnayai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had tea every month or so.</p><p>Sometimes the weirdness of that statement would catch up with Piper and she'd almost stumble back a step, incredulity overwhelming her. Usually though, it was just another thing.</p><p>She ran P3, went to Marriage Counseling on Fridays, and once-in-a-while, sat down and had tea with Merlin of Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed Meets Merlin: Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is sort of a continuation of the last Charmed meets Merlin chapter, the one with Excalibur.
> 
> Just a short little one, kinda silly and cute(?), hopefully. Please enjoy!

They had tea every month or so.

Sometimes the weirdness of that statement would catch up with Piper and she'd almost stumble back a step, incredulity overwhelming her. Usually though, it was just another thing.

She ran P3, went to Marriage Counseling on Fridays, and once-in-a-while, sat down and had tea with Merlin of Camelot.

That was just her life. It wasn't _odd_ anymore.

Besides, Merlin didn't come each Thursday at noon or call to schedule his visits or anything – she doubted he even planned them, actually – he simply dropped by, semi-regularly, like any old friend or relative.

Truthfully, it'd made her a bit wary the first time he'd returned. He'd showed up on her doorstep like a normal person, with his staff in hand and grin in place.

Shouldn't Merlins simply appear in her attic? She'd thought.

But after the third or fourth visit in this fashion, each a few months and lots of adventures apart, it had become routine. It'd become something incredibly, against all odds, _normal._

Merlin would knock – he always knocked, never touched a pinkie to her doorbell although it worked fine. She would wave him in with a fond smile (she trusted him now ) and order that he leave his staff by the door. He never argued, though normally he would roll his eyes at her, and then they would walk to the conservatory together.

Piper was never busy when he arrived. Sometimes her sisters were there, occasionally her dad or Leo, but never anyone who would think of her as (completely) crazy if she told him that the homeless-looking man in her house was actually Merlin.

Getting all parties acquainted was a bit stressful at first. There were a few moments when it looked like her sisters might attack Merlin, which had, with good reason, freaked Piper the hell out. Yet time passed, and Phoebe and Paige came to expect visits just like she did.

Still. no matter the family members around when he visited, there were never any magical 'distractions'. It was actually really nice.

There were never any demon attacks or magical mishaps that prevented her from opening the door and inviting him in, so she always did.

She kinda figured it was a Merlin thing, like he knew just when to drop by when it would inconvenience her the least. He probably looked in a crystal ball or something. Something wise and magical and iconic, she was certain.

They only ever had tea – unlike most people nowadays, Piper wasn't much for coffee and the warlock acted personally offended by it – and Merlin always requested his Earl Grey.

While they waited for the water to heat, he always told the same three stories of the worst teas he'd ever had. She always commented that, if he'd only ever drunken three bad cups of tea in his long, long life, he was doing pretty good.

He would laugh at that, loud and cackling and with his head thrown back, and mention something about not traveling to America very often.

When the tea was ready, the pair usually sat in the conservatory. They always talked. Mostly it was much of the same small talk:

"How is the sword?"

"I think I dusted it a week ago."

"How's your son?"

"Kinda gassy right now.

"How's your girlfriend's lake?"

"It's a bit dry this time of year, thanks."

You know. Normal, everyday things like that.

They spoke of everything and nothing, from mentioning the weather to speaking in depth about stories of ancient Camelot.

Piper told him of magical creatures and adventures and past loves and losses.

Merlin told her of a life that happened centuries ago, of legends told wrong and famous people from before they were famous (though long after they were already intolerable).

They learned much of one another in those lovely, hour-and-a-half chats. She thought she knew him backwards and forwards now – and was surprised to realize she wasn't worried that maybe he knew her just the same.

It was so _easy_ to confide in old, wrinkly, mythical Merlin, for all that he snapped sometimes.

And though Piper knew that sometimes she pushed and snapped back, Merlin eventually answered every question she ever asked him, so he probably felt the same.

They were a strange pair of friends, Piper knew. Probably the most unlikely pair the magical community had ever seen. But she came to love Merlin's sudden stays and their talks over tea, and enjoyed his company in a way she did no one else.

Leo was her love, her husband sometimes, her soul mate.

Phoebe and Paige (and even Prue, may she rest in peace) were family; sisters; amazing girl-friends and most days, wonderful best friends.

But Merlin was Merlin. _The Merlin._ He was unlike anyone else she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. He was a sort of friend she'd never had before.

It wasn't quite like having a father that stuck around, because he wasn't and didn't. Nor was it like having a male friend that she had no romantic interest in.

Piper thought it was maybe like having her own personal Yoda. Some uncountably old, unmeasurably wise friend that gave her advice and told her stories.

Someone who wasn't family, didn't force or shove his way into every aspect of her life, but knew everything about it anyway. A person who didn't want _anything_ from her. A person who simply... came for tea, one day out of the month.

It was unbelievable.

The truth was, Piper didn't think she would ever get used to Merlin coming round like an old friend.

He was freaking _Merlin_. He was wonderful and terrible and awesome, and his legendary greatness wasn't even fiction – that was how he really was.

So the fact that she regularly had _tea_ with said legendary, amazingly _kind_ warlock was...well, less crazy than it used to be.

It wasn't fantastical anymore. Still, it only widely bordered on commonplace. Maybe someday, like demons, witches, and fairies, it would be so normal she _never_ staggered back in amazement. Maybe someday she could tell any and every magical friend and not have them completely freakout.

One thing was certain though – her and Merlin's tea times would not be stopping anytime soon.

Strange or not, the Charmed One loved that time with him, and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know this was super short and kinda jumped around alot, but it was such a cute headcanon that I had to post it. I didn't plan that Piper and Merlin would have a bromance thing going on, but they kind of do and I totally ship it.
> 
> I think I might write more Charmed meets Merlin, with more about Merlin and Wyatt (who may-or-may-not be Reincarnated Arthur). What do you think?
> 
> Is there a particular fandom you want to see? A continuation of one I already wrote? Just let me know. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment!


End file.
